Riches
by Pandalen12
Summary: Remi's family has recently come into a lot of money, so what do they do? Send her to Japan for school of course! Now, she's in Ouran High class 1-A, and Hikaru sees something in her, that he never even saw in Haruhi. Could he be in love? Not AGAIN. HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People, Ann is here with a new story! It is for midnightrider.009. She is so interesting, and I loved writing this. It was really fun. Plus, she is writing me into stories and writing a story about me, so I wish you'd check her stories out. Please do it! for me~**

**Anyways, I'm only putting OC into the summary because I have no idea what to call her. She is a real person. These are all legitimate facts about her. Ann loves her Remi.**

**Also, all information about Japan and stuff were found on Google, and it said the first term for school started on April 6, but I said, Lol no. So, that's supposedly not right, but whatever, man. You feel me?**

**Yeah, it's 4:30 AM and I'm uber tired, so sorry if this is poorly proof read and this AN is stupid, but yeah.**

**Okay, well, Enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

"Oh my God! You're home!" Annette Evans screamed as she opened the front door to reveal her ex-husband standing on her front porch. Roger Evans walked in and dropped his luggage on the living room floor, pulling the woman into an embrace, and the pair told each other how much the other had been missed.

Once the two adults were seated, they began to exchange pleasantries. You see, Roger had been on an important trip for the past three months or so. He had gone to find the treasure left by "Morgan the Pirate", a distant relative of Annette. "I found it," Roger said, trailing off. The woman next to him, beamed at him and the two began discussing hurriedly what they were to do with it, where exactly it had been, and how much there had been in the first place.

* * *

"Remiiiiiii," the girl's mother called. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting down the pencil she was using to draw. "What, Mom?" The girl asked as she walked down the hallway. She then heard a male voice as she neared the living room. "Why don't you ask me?" The brunette paused then took off running down the rest of the length of the hallway.

_She knew that voice._

At the end of the hall, she turned into the living room, skidding herself to a stop. She looked at the man sitting on the couch with her mother. "DAD!" The girl yelled, throwing herself into her father's opened arms. "I've missed you so much! You barely ever called and I've been waiting for you since we talked on my birthday and said you'd be home soon, and I-" She was cut off as Roger laughed and told her to breathe.

After a few more minutes of the happy family reunion Roger eyed Annette and she nodded. "So, Remi, with the money I found, which there was quite a bit of, let me tell you, your mother and I have decided to send you to a good High School and college. So, we've decided to leave it up to you to choose where." The girl giggled and nodded. This was all a big joke, wasn't it? "I can choose anywhere?" Her dad smiled and nodded.

It totally was a joke.

"Then I choose... Japan!" Remi laughed. She was into anime after all. She might as well humor her parents. Her father and mother regarded her and then each other, nodding. "Japan it is then," the two adults agreed. Remi smiled, and nodded. "Oh yes, dad, definitely Japan. Tenth grade starts high school, and I just turned 15 after all!" the girl added, playing along with what she thought to be a plot to trick her.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

"Remiiiiii," the girl's mother once again called. This time, the girl told her friends on the computer she'd be right back, before returning to the living room, where her mother was typing on her black and silver laptop.

Her father had returned over a week ago, and was back at his own house, while Remi got ready for school to start in a month. "Your father and I spoke about your school in Japan. We found a very prestigious one. We spoke to the headmaster and everything. Term starts September first."

Remi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Seriously, Mom, how long are you going to keep this act up? It's been a week. I don't think you've ever kept a joke going this long." The teenager smiled, but it began to falter at the serious yet confused look her mother offered.

"What act, Remi? We were being serious, and I'm serious now." Remi giggled nervously at this and struck a pose; a nervous habit of hers. "No, Mom, you're not serious. You must be joking." Annette just stared at her daughter. "Remington Allyce, do I look like I'm joking?"

Remi just looked at her mom and ran her hands through her shoulder length, layered hair, which had grown from the time she got it shaved almost a year ago. "I'm... I'm actually going to Japan?" Her mom looked at her almost concernedly. "Of course you are. The headmaster of the school told me that you'd be in class 1-A and that most everybody at the school could speak English all but fluently."

The girl just sat on the couch and thought everything over in her head. Okay, so, pros of moving to Japan for high school, or tenth grade at least: she would be getting a good education, it was Japan, she would get to explore the world, it was Japan, and, oh yeah, it was _Japan_. Cons of moving to Japan: leaving her family, leaving her friends, being thrust into a new culture, and going to classes on Saturday.

Remi just sighed and looked towards Annette. "Japan?" she questioned. "Japan," the older woman answered. The girl just tapped her chin and nodded. It _was_ Japan after all. Remi turned towards her mother. "What's my new school called, anyways?" The brunette in question just looked at her daughter smiling a bit. "Ouran High School."

* * *

It was about two weeks after the chat with her mother that Remi was on an airplane heading to Japan from New York. The girl was in her seat, and the plane was just about to take off. The flight was to take about thirteen hours, which gave the girl a lot of time to think and sleep; two of her favorite activities.

As the plane took off and began to fly, Remi began to think about what was to happen once she reached Japan. She had quite a bit of luggage with her, and the rest of her possessions would be shipped to her within the next week. She'd be putting all of this in her new apartment, of course.

Her new apartment.

Where she would be living alone.

That thought was terrifying in itself. Though, starting to go to a new school in Japan in two or so weeks was making the girl even more apprehensive. This was all so insane. She would be in class 1-A, which meant the richest of the rich and the most prestigious of the prestigious.

Why, had been her first question. Why was she going to be in class with princes and princesses? She was a middle class girl from Texas. Well, middle class up until about three weeks ago, but that was besides the point. The answer she had received: she was special. A special case, at least.

Remi rolled her eyes just as the plane reached it's highest point and began to fly smoothly. This seemed like the perfect time to take a nap. The girl closed her eyes and adjusted herself in her first class seat. If she could say one thing about being rich, it was that it was comfortable.

* * *

Remi Evans was jostled from her deep sleep by a flight attendant words. "Excuse me, Miss. I'm going to need you to put on your seat belt. We'll be landing shortly." The girl nodded, doing as she was told, and looked out the window placed next to her seat. The plane slowly but surely began it's descent, eventually landing in the Haneda Airport which was located in Tokyo, Japan. She got off the plane with everybody else and, as usual, everything was completely crazy as everybody rushed to get where they wanted and needed to be.

The green eyed American soon found her luggage and looked around for the man in the suit holding the sign with her name on it. What? That was how it worked in movies, and apparently in real life too, seeing as that is exactly what she saw after scanning the airport with her eyes for a few moments. "Excuse me," she said politely to the suited man, "I'm Remington Allyce Evans. I believe you're my chauffeur." The man with tan skin and black hair looked at Remi and smiled kindly, taking all but two of the bags, the ones which the girl herself carried, and led her out to his taxi.

Once the bags were situated in the trunk of the vehicle, Remi was seated in the back seat, and the driver had started the car, they began driving down the crowded Japanese streets towards the teen's new apartment. In the back of the taxi she laid her head against the back of the seat and put her arms over her eyes. She just knew the jet lag was going to catch up to her. She just knew it and was dreading it.

She looked up at the ceiling of the car she was riding in, _in Japan_. She smiled and and put her arms at her sides, still smiling towards the roof. The fact that she was in Japan meant many things. Like: she could learn to speak Japanese fluently, she could make new friends, she could learn all about the Japanese culture, and she got as much freedom as she wanted in her own apartment.

Of course, the thing she was most excited about was none of those things. It was the thing she had been most conscious of while making the decision to truly come to the Asian country.

She could read as much manga as she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**~  
**So, I haven't updated anything in awhile. I don't know when the last time was. Was it before I got my laptop? Well, if it wasn't, I got a laptop, yo.**

**Anywho, I have made this chapter. And just to let you know, as of now, this story has zero plot planned. As in zip. Zilch. Absolutely nothing. But, you know, the actual manga/anime didn't really either. There might be a little something in the future, but for now, this is just my way of setting Remi up with Hikaru. I love chu' Remi grl.**

**Also, even though I think I said this already, basically everything in her about Japanese culture and stuff is probably going to be wrong. I'll look stuff up if need be, but this story is just for fun, and I figure I might as well just go with it. Though, don't hesitate to tell me things I should fix. If a person points it out to me, I'll fix it, but I'm basically too lazy to do it myself. Okay, this is getting really bad. Just saying though.**

**Anyways, thank you** **to** _Adri Herondale, midnightrider.009, _**and **_wolfgirl336699 _**for reviewing. And thanks to everybody else who viewed, favorited, and followed. Y'all is my BBZ.**

**Enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

Remi collapsed onto her couch and groaned. Dear God, was it always that hard to move into a place? She had waited until all of her belongings had been shipped to her to put anything away, so it had been almost two weeks since her arrival in Japan. That meant that she started school in about a week. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. That was a strange thing to think about.

Along with her possessions, the uniform for Ouran had also been sent to her new residence. Remi didn't exactly fancy wearing such a thing. It was a yellow dress that clung to her upper body and became poofy from the waist to where it fell just below her knees. Along with the main piece she was to wear white stockings and black dress shoes.

Remi shivered.

She just knew those damn shoes were going to make her feet ache like there was no tomorrow. She had only tried them on once, and taking less than three steps pained her greatly. There was no telling how bad her feet would be damaged after walking around day after day in the damned things. The girl slapped herself and stood up. Just another thing she would have to deal with for the good of her education.

The brunette looked at the clock nailed on the wall before turning towards her bedroom. It was nearly midnight. The jet lag had indeed caught up to our protagonist, but those few days of hell were over, and she was trying to ease herself back into regular sleeping schedule. Not that she had much of one back in the States. She would stay up all night talking to her friends or writing her stories.

A dreamy look fell upon Remi's face as she began dressing for bed. Her friends. Oh, how she missed them. Of course she missed her family, but they called her whenever they got the chance and the time difference allowed, meaning everyday. Her friends, however, had only called once or twice. She knew they were busy getting ready for the new school year and they were less informed about Japan and when the appropriate time to call was, since there was such a large gap between the two time zones. Of course, there were always e-mails to be answered, but it wasn't the same.

Nothing was the same.

Remi was reminded of this fact once again as she pulled back the cover on her futon. _Futon_. The apartment she was staying in was small, even by Japanese standards, meaning that a bed couldn't fit into the tiny bedroom. Well, _barely_ fit would be a better description. The teenager groaned as she rolled over on the mat. What she wouldn't give for a bed! She glared into the dark, tracing one of the small kanji characters carved into the floorboards with her finger.

And that was another thing! Everything was Japanese. Well, of course it was, this was Japan after all, but still! In America, not everything was made there and not everybody spoke English! It was as if English wasn't spoken by anybody! Well, that wasn't entirely true. Remi hadn't spoken to anybody, save for the neighbor girl, who did, in fact, speak English.

It happened just about a week after she had arrived at her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. It must have been the delivery boy with the groceries, seeing as there was nobody else who would come to visit the her. Remi's parents had paid for a nearby market to deliver food right to the girl's door, once a week, making it so she didn't have to starve for lack of language fluency. Anyways, it wasn't the delivery boy who was at her door, it was a short haired girl in a flowery top and ruffled skirt holding a tin foil covered pan.

The girl was a few' inches shorter than Remi and had wide, brown eyes. She smiled and bowed, holding out the pan to Remi. "Youkoso," she said smoothly. Remi just stared at first, but then said, "A- Arigatou." She then fumbled for a few Japanese words to say, before giving up. "I don't speak Japanese," she finished lamely. The girl holding the pan that obviously contained food looked up. "Oh," she began. "I was just coming to bring a welcome gift. I live in the apartment next door. I'm Fuji- er, Haruhi Fujioka," the girl said, quickly correcting herself from putting her surname first.

Remi smiled, relieved, and responded, "Oh thank goodness. English." She then noticed that Haruhi was still holding the food and hurriedly took it, saying her thanks. "Well, Haruhi, would you like to come in?" In response, Haruhi only shook her head and smiled. "I have to go to the market for Dinner. I was just saying hello. I hope to see you again..." She trailed off, obviously waiting for Remi's name. The American smiled, saying, "Remi Evans." Haruhi nodded and bid Remi farewell. "I'll be going, then, Remi-Cha- er, Remi," Haruhi once again corrected herself. The American nodded and said goodbye as well. "Again, thanks for the food." And, with that said, Remi closed the door.

The brunette silently fumed at the memory. The meal tasted well enough, but it was Japanese as well! It was really starting to get on the girl's nerves that there was almost nothing but Japanese surrounding her at all times. She couldn't tell you why, though. Coming to Japan and learning Japanese has always been on her mind since she started to read manga and watch anime.

Oh yes, anime and manga. That was what probably pissed Remi off the most. She had been so very excited to be able to own copies of manga from Japan and to be from the homeland of the artists, but there happened to be one detail she overlooked. _It was in Japanese._

She turned onto her stomach and groaned as loudly as she could into her pillow. Thin walls, one must remember.

Overall, Japan wasn't all Remi had hoped for it to be. Yet, perhaps it was too early to make such a harsh judgement. After all, her school term hadn't even begun yet. She could make friends and most likely learn Japanese. In fact, she _would_ learn Japanese. She was determined. The more she thought about it, lying on her futon, the more she seemed to realize all of the amazing things she accomplish in this foreign country.

The girl could feel herself begin to drift off, just as the thought to start a goal journal came to mind. She yawned and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She could do it tomorrow... right after... some... beauty sleep.

* * *

"Remiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Remmmmmmmiiiiiiiii...," there was a small giggle. "Remi, I'll start reading a passage from 50 Shades of Graaaaa-" The alarm was cut off as Remi sighed and put the passcode in on her phone.

Of course. How could she forget that was her alarm, when her friend had recorded it just for that purpose? It actually went into the passage it threatened to, and got very... graphic. The girl shivered as she sat up. That's why it woke her up. Her innocence was at stake here, people.

Now why was she awake at 6:30 in the morning? She hadn't set her alarm since school let out, which meant... The brunette slapped her face with her hand. How could she forget today was the first day of term? Obviously it was, this is the day that the past three weeks had been leading up to, for Pete's sake!

Remi looked at the clock and did some quick math calculations. It was 6:35 and the school day started at 8:05. At least, that was the time she was told to show up in the office to be introduced to the Headmaster and be brought to her classroom. The train she was to take arrived at 7:45 at a station which she knew was a five minutes walk from her apartment (The girl had actually gotten out in the past week). That meant she had about an hour to get ready.

A shower it was, then.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes later, Remi was dressed in her uniform and was looking at the current object of her obsessions, her goal journal. It had started with a simple goal, "Get an 'A' in all classes." It had, however, become quite the project. Nearly all of her free time, which she hadquite a lot of, was spent writing in the leather bound black book. The ideas ranged from, "Improve drawing," to "One day go to Germany." She had spent all of her time explaining and expanding on each goal and making the set up and handwriting neat and organized. There were even check boxes next to all of them.

The girl daintily picked up a pen and opened to the next free space, writing feverishly as soon as the ink began to leak onto the crisp paper. Page after page was filled and turned, as the words simply slipped from Remi's pen and onto the paper.

A sudden chime from her phone made her jump. It was the emergency alarm she had set in case she had lost track of time. Good thing too, apparently.

She put the pen down and quickly grabbed her bag, pulling on her shoes and making a dash for the door. If the alarm went off, that meant it was almost 7:40. She yanked open the door, turning momentarily to put the key into the lock in order to keep out intruders. As she was about to make a run for the staircase, she came face to face with the neighbor... girl?

What in the world was going on?

This was Haruhi Fujioka, that much was obvious, but she was no longer looked like she did just two weeks ago. The Ouran crest was on the breast of the blazer she was wearing, which meant that she was to be attending the same school as Remi, but it was the male uniform. None of this made sense though! If the skirt that Remi first saw Haruhi in was any indication, Haruhi was indeed female.

_Just what in the world was going on?_

The two just stared at each other before Remi checked her watch and walked timidly towards the stairs, but also her neighbor who was apparently a drag queen of sorts. "Uhm, The train, er, we have to, I mean, I think," stuttered the frazzled American, walking sideways down the stairs. They _did_ have just under 5 minutes to get to the station. Haruhi smiled understandingly and quickly followed Remi down the stairs. The two walked in silence to the stop, getting to there just as it arrived.

As the pair sat and prepared themselves for the 15 minute ride, Remi spoke up. "You never told me went to Ouran," she offered curiously. Haruhi smiled and looked at Remi from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't think it would be relevant." The brunette in the dress nodded as another awkward silence took over. She started to fidget, glancing at the other's attire every few moments. Haruhi must have noticed and chuckled. "According to most I'm a girl, which is what I am biologically," she said kindly, "but everybody at school knows me as a boy. It would be really helpful if you could keep this between us, though."

Remi smiled back, relieved that she finally received an answer, and nodded. Haruhi said her thanks just as the train came to a sudden stop right outside of the Academy's grand, black iron gate, entrance. "No problem," Remi murmured, stepping off the train and looking in awe at the huge campus in front of her. "Woah..." she finally managed after a few seconds of silence. Haruhi laughed and smiled widely, opening her arms. "Welcome to Ouran!"

* * *

**Okay, I'd also just like to say that I realize that Haruhi wouldn't really be in the Host Club yet, because it's the beginning of term and she's a first year and the time of the events and shit, but seriously, but basically no time legitimately passed in the series. At all. There were about 15 springs before ONE year passed. In the manga at least. Okay, just thought I'd clear that up :3**

**~Ann**


End file.
